


Car Rides

by ohstonymystony



Series: TIVA smut [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Dom Anthony DiNozzo, Exhibitionism, F/M, Smut, Sub Ziva David, heavy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstonymystony/pseuds/ohstonymystony
Summary: My take on what happened during the car ride back from Stillwater in the Sub-Verse. Based on Season 6 Episode 4, Heartland.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Series: TIVA smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783864
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Car Rides

**Author's Note:**

> See notes at the bottom for more clarity on this verse but know that Ziva is the only sub on the team.

“We have only been on the road for what, 30 minutes? How are they already asleep?” Ziva asked Tony, glancing back at Abby and McGee.

“I don't know Zee-vah. Not everybody is able to stay awake for days at a time,” he chuckled, briefly glancing at her. Not for the first time in the last few weeks, he noticed the tired look on her face, “You’re still not sleeping.”

“I have been a bit...restless lately. I do not know why, I am just, wound out?” she looked at him with a confused look, silently asking if she got the idiom correct.

“Wound up. And yes you have. What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” he asked, reaching out to put his hand on her thigh, giving it a light squeeze. 

“Nothing really. I just,” she paused, taking time to think “I just have a lot of energy I guess. I do not know,” she sighed, leaning against the window.

“Pent up energy huh? I think I can help with that,” he replied with a smirk. She looked over at him with a confused glance. A quick look to the rearview mirror to make sure their fellow companions were really asleep, he slid his hand up her thigh and over her mound, holding his hand there before squeezing and rubbing down her thigh. She looked at her partner with wide eyes to which he did nothing but smirk and return his eyes back to the road.

“Tony,” she breathed out as he continued his endeavors.

“Shh Zee-vah. You wouldn’t want to wake our fellow companions now would you?” he briefly glanced to his right and the rearview mirror before unbuttoning her pants and pulling down her zipper. They got to a red light and he looked over at her before pulling her into a kiss. Breaking away he pulled back a few centimeters, looked her in her eyes and said, “You moan, you speak, you make a single sound… and I stop. Understood?” at her wide eyed nod he gave her one last peck on the lips “Good.”

He focused back on the road, his hand sliding into her pants. He slid a finger into her, noticing how wet she is. “You gotta start wearing underwear baby. You make this so easy,” he chuckled, taking his finger and sliding it up and down her slit but not touching her clit. “Spread your legs a bit more love.”

Doing as instructed, she pushed up into his hand, lust filled eyes looking toward him. He continued to rub his finger up and down, collecting her juices. He pulled his finger out and brought it to his lips, making a shushing motion when he saw her getting ready to speak before putting his finger in his mouth and sucked the remnants off, “Mmm I can’t wait to taste all of you later,” he smirked. She grabbed his hand and put it back in her pants, a flash of the “Always in Control” Ziva peaking through making him chuckle. He knows she’s used to giving up complete control to him, loves it in fact. Loves that she trusts him with all of her. Except now. Now all she wanted was an orgasm.

Taking the hint, he softly rubbed against her clit, hearing her sigh but choosing to ignore it he slipped his middle finger in her, slowly fingering her. They hit a speed bump causing her to gasp but Tony was too busy looking in the rearview to make sure Abby and McGee were still asleep. After making sure they were, he continued fingering her, deciding to add another finger and making slow come hither motions. He began to thrust his fingers in and out of her, adding another finger then going back to the come hither motions. He alternated between the two, taking his time. Sliding his hand out, he rubbed over her clit as she humped his hand. He smacked her cunt with as much force as possible with her pants working as a barrier, “Stop. Moving.”

Nodding, she looked at him, tears springing to her eyes. He went back to fingering her. Taking pleasure in watching her try to stay quiet. Eyes squeezed shut, bottom lip in between her teeth, she leaned her head back trying to control her reactions. 

“You’re so beautiful like this baby. Putting on a show for our present company,” he chuckled as her eyes shot open attempting to turn around, “aht aht. Either keep your eyes ahead or close them again but I want you to sit and wonder if you’re in fact putting on a show, or just simply entertaining me with our sleeping friends in the back,” he said, her cunt holding his fingers in a tight grip. He loved his little exhbitionist. So much.

They hit another dip and that was enough to send Ziva into an earth shattering orgasm. Thighs shaking, she put her fist in her mouth to stop her from making a sound. Tony kept going, over stimulating her, fiercely rubbing her clit before she grabbed his wrist to still his motions. Breathing heavy she looked over to him. Eyes hooded. Orbs near black. Too black. Shit. This was not supposed to happen. She was not supposed to go into subspace. Shi shit shit shit shit shit shit shit, Tony thought. How could this happen? But one look at her and he didn’t care how hard Gibbs was gonna head slap him, his Ziva was beautiful in subspace. Especially in subspace. As the only known sub on the team, he knew she appreciated all the extra attention she got for it. And not only that, they had an audience to appease. 

He started to slowly rub against her clit again, her thighs still shaking, “Let my wrist go baby, I’m getting another one from you. You want that, don't you love?” Not waiting for an answer he went back to work on clit. Rubbing it. Knowing she was sensitive enough to quickly cum again. Which she did. Honestly it seemed as if she just reignited her previous orgasm because she never stopped shaking. The hit another speed bump causing her to let out a moan. “So-sorry,” she said, eyes shut with a blissed out look on her face.

“That's okay baby,” Smirking, Tony looked into the rear view mirror and said “Y'all enjoy the show?”

“Of course we did. She's beautiful,” Abby said with McGee nodding in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am in the middle of writing a fic that explains everything about the sub verse and how Subspace works in this verse but since I haven't I feel like I should tell you guys now. Everybody is deemed a dom, sub, or switch with dom or sub tendancies when they turn 18. Subspace is needed for subs to function properly. They are the only ones who are in need of this type of dissociation. They can be trained to have it under control, but for the most part everyone has general knowledge of the fact that they might have a sudden drop. Subs are held on a pedestal of sorts. Admired and cherished especially by their doms. Ziva is the only sub on the team. Everyone else is a dom with exception of Jimmy who is a switch with dom tendencies. Okay bye lovelies. Also, Jenny is still director because that's my girl.


End file.
